Not What It Looks Like
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Emma Ross, a college student at Harvard, is kidnapped by her ex boyfriend, Vincent. What she doesn't know at first, is that its not what it looks like.


Emma Ross, a 21-year-old student at. Harvard University, was walking back to her dorm at around 12:30 AM from a fashion convention. She was studying to be in the fashion business, like her mom. She was also on the swim team, basketball team, and had a GPA of 4.5. Her brothers, Luke and Ravi, were ages 20 and 18, were students at Yale University and MUNY. Zuri, her youngest sibling, was 16 and aiming to be a singer, so she was applying to MUNY as well.

Anyways, she was about two block away from her dorm, and was drenched from the rain. Her friends had ditched her to go to a football game, so she had to walk. She was very frustrated and suddenly, as if thongs couldn't get any worse, she heard a car pull up behind her. She turned around to see two hands grabbing for her arms.

She tried to run, but thr hands grabbed her too fast. They pulled her into the van and taped her mouth shut. She turned to see who it was and she screamed through the tape. It was Vincent! "Thought you could get away from me, huh! WelI dont think so." Vincent said, pulling Emma close to him. He reach his hand down into her jeans, and she tried to pull away. But, Vincent grabbed more tape and tied her hands together.

He pulled her jeans and panties down, kissing her lips through the duct tape. Emma tried to pull away, but he grabbed her cheeks and shook her head around. She finally just gave up on escaping. After he had all of her clothes off, he tied her ankles together and threw her into the back seat. She groaned in pain.

He locked all of the doors, just in case. Emma had hit her head on the seat, which dazed her a little bit. Vincent drove to a small house just off campus. He dragged Emma off of the backseat and knocked her unconscious.

He dragged her into the house, untied her, got undressed, and turned on all the lights downstairs. When dragged Emma upstairs, he tied her up again, and slapped her. She woke up and Vincent threw her onto the bed, hard. She groaned in pain again. Vincent laid beside her, kissing her. Emma woke up even more and rolled away from him. She nearly rolled of of the bed when Vincent caught her.

"Well, if it isnt Emma Ross." He growled, a sinister smirk on his face. Emma looked terriffied. He ripped the tape off of her mouth for a minute. "I need to know something: Do you like being dominated?" Vincent whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "I'll take that as a yes." Vincent told her, his voice husky, and his normally blue eyes were clouded and dark with lust, want, and the need to get inside of Emma.

Emma was sexier and prettier than Vincent had expected she would be. She had died the tips of her hair brown and had gotten brown highlights. She had also gotten contacts, making her eyes look a deep shade of blue instead of brown, like they used to be. Her hips and greats were perfectly developed. Her lips were so amazing, every Harvard male wanted to take her then and there. But she had refused every date, every guy who flirted with her. Vincent looked her up and down . licking his lips. Emma was shaking in fear and humiliation.

She had wanted her first time to be with someone special, not with a rapist. Vincent suddenly stuck three fingers inside of Emma, pushing them in and out of her. And although she was ashamed to admit it, it actually felt good. Emma felt her orgasm coming on, and after about three minutes, she cummed all over Vincent's fingers. Vincent looked pleased. "Did you... Like that?" He asked her, surprised. Emma blushed. Vincent started playing with her clit, squeezing it a little bit. Emma moaned through the tape.

Vincent took the tape off so he could hear her moans of pleasure. He kept on rubbing her clot, sliding his index finger inside her. Emma literally begged him to be her first. Vincent was glad hthat he had kidnapped her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Vincent asked her. "Yes, sir. Can I be your slave, sir" Emma asked him. "Yes." Vincent answered, turning serious. "I am your Master. You will only call me Sir. Understood, slave?" Emma nodded meekly. "Yes, sir." She said softly.

Vincent slapped her breastss and started to pinch her nipples, making her moan with pleasure. He started to nibble on her neck, looking for her soft spot. He finally found it, and bit it harshly. Emma cried out in pain. But she knew better than to protest. She was a sex slave now. Just for pretend, though. Vincent's 12" dick was fully erect now, and he couldn't take it anymore. He climbed on top of Emma and f*cked her. He thrust in and out of her, not allowing her to get used to his unusually large size. He thrust in and out of her, hitting her G-spot every time. "F*ck, sir! I"m cumming!" Emma screamed, summing all over Vincent's cock. He cummed inside of her, kissing her passionately.

The end.


End file.
